Crash
by DarkBlueOwl
Summary: HPDM. Kinda fluffy. Song Fic. Short. Enjoy it.


_Song - Crash by You and me at six. in bold and italics_

_Harry's POV. _

_Sorry it may be a bit confusing. I hope you enjoy it._

_ I don't own the song or characters. Though i truly wish i did. :D_

* * *

**_Wait, where you say you've been?_**

**_Who you been with?_**

**_Where you say you're goin'?_**

**_Who you goin' with?_**

After the war we lost contact, we each went our separate ways. I wish I could convince myself that was true. After everything we went through I was left behind. I know it was hard for everyone. Especially for you having to leave to the muggle world with you mother, but you didn't have to leave me behind too.

**_Keep me on my toes, _**

**_keep me in the know._**

**_Wait, keep me in your skin, _**

**_keep me in your chest._**

**_I'll wait for it to start, _**

**_I'll wait for it to end._**

It started first year after you we were sorted and had to go to our common rooms, it was late but we both couldn't sleep.

"I'm not sorry. I did mean what I said. But I still want to be friends with you… even if it's a secret." I almost didn't even catch the last part it was barely a whisper, but I'm glad I did. Your gray eyes seemed to brighten in the moonlight.

"Secret friends… it could be fun. Of course I'll be friends with you Draco" the blush on your face made you even more beautiful that night, it was also the moment I fell in love with you. Even if I didn't know it till years later.

**_Keep me on my toes, _**

**_keep me in the know._**

**_But when I looked at her, _**

**_I thought of only you._**

**_If only there was proof I could use to show it's true._**

Ginny followed me like a puppy; I don't think she really loved me. She just loved the idea of me. And I loved the idea of her as a sister. I was confused and didn't understand what I felt or what our secret meant for us.

**_We were young, _**

**_We were in our teens._**

**_It wasn't real love, _**

**_spent behind bars._**

**_Oh it's sad to think, _**

**_we just let it be._**

**_Prisoners of love._**

We couldn't keep the secret going. We didn't have a choice, our lives were destined to be put against each other. The moment we knew it was love, was the moment we knew it was over.

**_It's so easy for it to be, _**

**_something second guessed._**

**_Easy to read, _**

**_don't let it become, _**

**_a meaningless routine._**

**_It's meaningless to me._**

It was too easy to become enemies and I knew it was too good to be true and it couldn't last forever. But I never stopped loving you. How could I? I just wanted to save you, take you away and change our lives. Too many people dying for the same cause. Too many times did I wish for things to be different?

**_But when I looked at her, _**

**_I thought of only you._**

**_If only there was proof I could use to show it's true._**

**_Just crash, fall down, _**

**_I'll wrap my arms around you now._**

**_Just crash, it's our time now, _**

**_to make this work second time around._**

"Draco, I love you." Tears began to pool in your eyes. Not once did I break eye contact, to afraid you'd vanish. "Harry … how did you find me?" You put up your walls again. It's been 2 years since the wars been over. I never once stopped looking. You've given up everything. I won't let you leave me again.

"Draco, I won't let you go. I've lost many people, my family, close friends and mentors. Please don't let me lose my first love too" I'm giving you everything I have.

**_We grew up, _**

**_we worked and changed our ways._**

**_Just like wildfire, _**

**_been burning now for days._**

**_Tearing down those walls, _**

**_nothing's in our way._**

**_I said, nothing's in our way._**

**_And I know, _**

**_I've said this all before, _**

**_but opposites attract._**

**_We try and run away, _**

**_but end up running back._**

"Harry! Put me down!" Your laughter is all I want it fills the room as I drop you in the bed a more than surprised look from you.

"You're my bride, is it so bad that I want to hold you in my arms and carry you everywhere?" giving you my happiest smile and the puppy dog eyes you can never resist.

"Harry! You know I hate when you do that!" giving a pout that is utterly desirable.

"But I love when you do that" and I love what comes after though it's like we waited till marriage to have sex. But now I know he's mine forever.

**_And all I want to do, _**

**_all I want to do, _**

**_is lie down and... _**

**_Crash, fall down._**

**_I'll wrap my arms around you now._**

**_Just crash, it's our time now, _**

**_to make it work, second time around._**

"I love you Harry" a whisper in the dark from a first love.

**_Ohhh crash, fall down._**

**_Just crash, fall down._**

**_Just crash, fall down._**

**_Just crash, fall down._**


End file.
